Un molino para la tierra
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: UA. Nada puede frenar la voluntad humana, tal como los pájaros, están hechos para volar sin limites hacia el horizonte...


Un molino para la tierra 

UA. Nada puede frenar la voluntad humana, tal como los pájaros, están hechos para volar sin limites hacia el horizonte...

ººººº

El amanecer, el cielo cambia del azul oscuro al celeste claro, las nubles blancas moviéndose como peces en el agua. Un bello cielo para admirar al contraste de la tierra, que esta gris como la piedra.

Hace muchos años, la humanidad vivió allí, la tierra había sido una vez el paraíso, pero el hombre, con su ambición, termino arrasándola por completo. Los ríos y mares se volvieron negros, la tierra se seco, los animales, en su mayoría murieron, los pocos que quedaron tuvieron que mutar para sobrevivir en ese mundo arruinado.

El hombre, por su parte, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que provoco su codicia. Sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria el mundo, construyo un refugio. Una enorme torre que llegaba hasta el cielo, controlada por una gran computadora encargada del bienestar de todos los que vivían en ella.

La bautizaron "Feel Good Inc"

La llamaron así por que esta proveía a todos sus clientes todos los placeres que pudieran desear: comida, bebidas, drogas, sexo, todo lo que deseaba, pero a costa de un gran precio.

En el exterior ya no había gente, solo quedaron las ruinas de lo que una vez fueron sus grandes ciudades, pero los que estaban dentro del Feel Good ya no les interesaba lo que pasara afuera.

Había fiesta todas las noches y la gente perdía el control y bailaban y regocijaban hasta caer rendidas por el sueño.

Una vez, en una de estas fiestas, un hombre afro-americano, enorme, con una gorra amarilla y ojos fantasmales se habré paso entre la multitud para encontrarse con su amigo, un sujeto de edad madura, cabello negro, ropa gris y con una cruz invertida, signo de que es satanista.

-Hey Murdoc- lo llama el negro.

Murdoc se da vuelta fastidiado, ya que se encontraba charlando con una bella mujer. –Que quieres Russel?-. La contesta, sabiendo que la chica se iría a buscar otro hombre con quien hablar y algo mas.

-Tu sabes quien es el chico que se la pasa viendo por la ventana?-pregunta ignorando el enfado de su amigo.

-Hn que se la pasa en la ventana? No, no tengo idea. ¿y tu para que quieres saber?

-Es que ya lo vi hace unos días y siempre esta mirando por la ventana, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver afuera.

-En serio nunca me di cuenta

-Si, y aparentemente no se junta con nadie. Me da cosa verlo allí solo, por que no vamos a hablar con el?

-Pues no tengo nada que hacer así que no pierdo nada.

-Vamos.- ambos pasan por el tumulto de gente, algunos borrachos, otros drogados.

Se dirigen a la sala de al lado, la que tiene ventana. Esta totalmente vacía, con algunas pantallas en las paredes, que son el rostro del Feel Good, algo de basura en el suelo, y una silla junto a la pared frente a la ventana. Allí estaba sentado un muchacho, joven de unos 23 o 24 años, con el pelo alborotado de color azul, una camiseta rojo oscuro con franjas blancas en los brazos. Tenia la cabeza baja como si estuviera durmiendo.

-Ese es- le dice Russ

-Bien que esperamos.- Murdoc camina hasta llegar al lado del chico.-Hey tu, me dice mi amigo aquí presente que te gusta ver por la ventana, tengo razón?

No recibe ninguna respuesta, que hace que Murdoc se enfurezca, no le gustaba que la gente lo ignore.

-Óyeme estúpido estas dormido o que?!

-Calma Muds, no te sulfures, déjame a mi- Russ hace el intento.- Perdona a mi amigo, se cree el rey del mundo.

Silencio, el chico sigue inmóvil.

- ... –Russ suspira- Mi nombre el Russel, el se llama Murdoc. Cual es tu nombre?-Espera unos momentos, como no recibe respuesta pregunta de nuevo un poco mas alto.-Como te llamas?

-Ya déjalo, seguro es sordo o algo por el estilo el muy idiota.- Murdoc esta por irse pero se detiene al escuchar una suave voz.

-2D- dice el muchacho lacónicamente.

-2D?-pregunta Russ

-En realidad mi nombre es Stuart Tusspot, pero prefiero que me llamen 2D.

-Hn que significa?- Murdoc esta mas interesado.

2D levanta lentamente la cabeza mientras contesta.- Significa dos desgracias.- los mira fijamente.

Murdoc y Russel se sorprende un poco, en la cara del chico, en el lugar donde tendrían que estar los ojos solo había dos agujeros tan negros como la noche.

-Y yo que creía que tenia ojos raros. Que te paso a ti?-pregunta el negro.

-Un accidente de auto... no, mas bien dos accidentes en auto. Mis ojos están fracturados pero por lo menos no estoy ciego- vuelve a mirar al piso y sonríe como si eso fue cosa de todos los días.

-Supongo que ya sabias que hay una fiesta al lado, por que te quedas aquí?- Muds lo mira con su ojo rojo. Cuando le preguntaban por que lo tenia así decía que era defecto de nacimiento, pero como es un sujeto muy pendenciero, a Russ no le extrañaría que lo consiguiera en alguna pelea.

-Antes iba a esas fiestas pero me canse.- dice desinteresadamente

-Vaya además de estúpido, aburrido!

-Muds después por que se meten contigo eh?- lo regaña el negro

2D emite una pequeña risa, a lo que los otros dos voltean a verlo.- Lo siento... hace mucho que no me reía... me caen bien saben... yo soy ingles y por el acento tu también debe serlo-apunta a Murdoc- y tu americano ¿o me equivoco?

-O no, estas bien... creo- Russ contesta algo dudoso

-Ya ¿y que importa de que maldito país vengamos?

-Hmmm... no se... creo que me gusta perder el tiempo.

-Eres raro-sentencia el satanista.

2D solo sonríe.

ººººº

Se hicieron grandes amigos. Se pasaban horas charlando sobre todo lo que se les pasara por la cabeza y, de vez en cuando, alguna pequeña pelea.

Russel y Murdoc descubrieron que 2D tenia una gran voz, era muy buen cantante, así que decidieron pedir algunos instrumentos y tocar algunas canciones para los otros residentes del Feel Good.

Se encontraban practicando, Murdoc con su bajo y Russel con su batería, 2D miraba, como de costumbre, a la nada. Luego se puso a cantar bajito.

_Winmill Winmill for the land_

_Learn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

It is sticking falling down 

_Love forever love is free_

_Let´s turn forever you and me_

_Winmill Winmill for the land_

_Is every body in...?_

Se detuvo sin saber bien como seguir con la canción. Sus compañeros los miraron

-Que fue eso?.-pregunto Murdoc

-Oh!... solo una pequeña canción que invente hace mucho pero nunca se como seguir. Siempre la canto cuando...- y volvió a perder la mirada hacia fuera.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a que 2D dejara colgada alguna frase o comentario. Pero esta ves la curiosidad pudo mas.-Cuando que?-dijo Russ.

2D siguió sentado en el borde de la tarima con sus largas piernas colgando, y apoyado en el sus brazos. Murdoc y Russ supusieron que ya nos le diría nada mas y decidieron abandonar el tema.

-Siempre la canto... –2D dijo de repente- ... cuando ella esta triste.

Se pone triste cuando se siente sola, por eso yo le canto para reconfortarla.-Dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás.

Sonrió enigmáticamente y no dijo nada mas el resto del día.

ººººº

Varios meses pasaron desde la conversación. Todo era tan normal como se podía ser dentro del Feel Good. Siguiendo con sus fiesta y demás.

Pero pronto Murdoc noto que algo cambiaba, 2D se comportaba extraño, comenzó a ponerse ansioso, no podía quedarse quieto por un minuto. Y de vez en cuando hablaba bajito consigo mismo y cuando alguien se la acercaba volteaba violentamente, casi paranoico.

Sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse así que decidieron hablar a solas con el peliazul.

-Creo que ya perdió la cordura- dijo el satanista

-Eso no lo sabemos... aun.

Lo encontraron con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal.- Hey D

-Hmmm... – pareciera que estuviera saliendo de un trance.- Oh... hola chicos, todo bien?- sonrió.

-D queremos hablar contigo seriamente. –contesto el afro-americano.

-Sobre que?- se veía extrañamente feliz.

-Sabemos que haz actuado extraño últimamente.

-Extraño?... no se de que me hablan chicos, estoy bien...

-Mientes- Murdoc lo miro enojado.- Corres por todos lados, hablas solo, te pones paranoico...

-Muchos hacen eso...

-Pero es que eso no va contigo D

2D se puso sombrío de repente.- No va conmigo? Entonces que debería? Como debería comportarme en este maldito lugar eh? –miro a Murdoc -Oh! Ya se debería emborracharme y coquetear con tantas chicas como pueda... – miro a Russel- o talvez solo quedarme tocando una batería hasta olvidarme de la realidad...

-Hey! Cálmate!- grito Russel

-Calmarme! Como puedo calmarme! Estoy harto de las condenadas fiestas, las condenadas drogas y el condenado alcohol! Estoy harto de este jodido sistema!...

Se hizo silencio, 2D estaba un poco agitado por la discusión. Sus amigos lo miraron preocupados. Por fin Murdoc corto la tensión.

-Siempre a sido así tonto, lo quieras o no.- su voz no sonaba a regaño, sino como si esa fuera la verdad absoluta e innegable.

El peliazul levanto la mirada, en ella se reflejaba tristeza.- Exacto, siempre... a veces me pregunto porque inventamos esa palabra. Una persona dice "ojala esto fuera para siempre" pero eso es imposible, el tiempo corre, un principio y un fin, todo cambia. Y eso es lo maravilloso de vivir, cambiando, madurando... –su ojos adquirían esperanza.

-No quiero vivir estancado en la memoria de lo que se fue alguna vez, quiero ser libre para decidir yo mismo lo que haré en el ahora.- apoyo la mano en el sucio cristal.- Aya afuera todo a cambiado y de seguro es mejor que lo que era cuando nos encerramos aquí... el Feel Good Inc no es mas que un intento patético de retenernos en los recuerdos, los antiguos placeres que ahora hacen que se nos pudra el corazón... El Feel Good Inc no es mas que una prisión para el alma...

Los otros dos se quedaron sin habla, las emotivas palabras de 2D les habían llegado muy hondo. Inconscientemente habían sentido eso, pero nunca se atrevieron a decirlo, tenían miedo. Nadie, hasta ahora, había osado contradecir al Inc.

Dos guardias, sujetos enormes encargados de la seguridad en la torre, aparecieron en el umbral. Avanzaron unos pasos, deteniéndose enfrente de 2D.- Por favor Sr. Tusspot acompáñenos pacíficamente hacia la salida.- pidió mecánicamente el hombre.

2D se rió.- Es cierto, olvide que tienen micrófonos y cámaras por todos lados.

-Por favor Sr. Necesitamos hablar con usted.- volvió a pedir el guardia.

-Y que pasa si me niego?

-Tendremos que llevarlo por la fuerza.

-Pues... – dejo colgada la palabra, se movió rápidamente esquivando a los dos enormes sujetos, que por su gran tamaño eran lentos y no pudieron atraparlo. 2D corrió a la puerta pero inesperadamente otros dos guardias lo esperaban. Uno lo golpea en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, y el otro lo golpea en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

-STU!- grito Murdoc tratando de ayudar a su compañero, pero es detenido de un golpiza por los guardias.

-No se preocupen Sr. Niccals Sr. Hobbs, es por el bien de la salud mental del Sr Tusspot, cuando este curado dejaremos que vuelva con ustedes.- y diciendo esto se fueron llevándose a rastras a 2D.

Murdoc y Russel solo pudieron observar impotentes.

ººººº

Cinco días después lo soltaron, parecía confundido y se abstraía del todo a su alrededor. Y por las noches asistía a las fiestas como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus amigos se sintieron un poco tristes, habían creído en sus palabras, les había dado esperanza, pero el Inc era implacable, el Inc quebró el alma de 2D.

No existía ninguna salida, debían resignarse y dejarse llevar por el hedonismo.

Murdoc volvía a estar rodeado de chicas mientras contaba historias de lo grande que había sido, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro ya de que fueran verdad.

Russel no le interesaba nada mas que tocar sus tambores, mientras los tuviera no se volvería como los demás, se mantendría lucido.

2D vagaba con paso tambaleante, el chico estaba drogado.

Camino hasta que pudo apoyarse en una pared, que mareado que estaba, pero tenia que soportar un poco mas, pronto llegaría, tenia que apurarse.

Sintió que alguien lo sacudía, dios que eran fuertes esas drogas! Cuando al fin su vista se aclaro pudo saber que se trataba de su amigo de pelo negro, que a fuerza lo levanto del suelo.

La música estaba tan alta que apenas si podían oírse los dos. Tenían que hablar a los gritos-Hey face-ache estas bien?!

A pesar de su rudo y arisco carácter, Murdoc se preocupaba por sus pocos amigos de verdad que tenia.

-Si! Mejor que nunca!- grito al peliazul. Ya sentía el efecto entumecedor estaba pasando. Miro asegurándose de que no los vigilaban.

-Hey Muds. Tu conoces cada lugar y rincón del Inc como si fuera la palma de tu mano no?!

-Si, mas o menos ¿qué con eso?!

-Yo tengo... que... uhhhhhhhh... ir a... mmmmhhhhhh...

-Ya habla idiota!

-Quiero ir al... tu sabes... –dijo sonrojándose un poco.- ya no me acuerdo en donde estaba.

-Hn eres estúpido. Hazlo en algún rincón, a nadie le importa.- le contesto molesto.

-Pero a mi si me importa!- le hizo puchero dando pequeños saltitos.

-Oh bien.

El baño estaba desierto. La verdad que casi nadie iba. En los primeros años se seguía la costumbre, pero con lo de las fiestas y demás, apenas si se iba si se quería tener un encuentro intimo a solas.

-Ya terminaste?.- Murdoc del otro lado de la puerta le esperaba, y no sabia porque en realidad, a el nunca le había importado casi nadie, por que lo hacia ahora?

-Si... hey mira esto.- le abrió la puerta y agarrandolo del brazo le obligo a entrar.

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le grito furioso.

-Sssssssshhhhh... nadie lo va a saber. Tu mismo me dijiste que casi no usan el baño... y no precisamente para eso.

-Que insinúas maldita sea, crees que yo soy...!

-No no no no no no no no no no no! solo quiero que me ayudes a llegar allí.- señalo al techo, en donde había un tubo de ventilación, la reja era lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera entrar.

-Ahí? Y para que?- ya no estaba tan enojado.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar sin que nadie sepa... ni siquiera el Inc. Antes de que sea mañana.

Murdoc entendió.

ººººº

-Donde se habían metido ustedes dos?!- dijo el afro-americano, entrando a la sala desierta, por la ventana se filtraban tenues rayos de sol del nuevo amanecer.

-No me digas nada a mi. Dile al estúpido, por su culpa pudieron habernos matado.- el pelinegro señalo al cantante.

-D que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto.

El ni siquiera se volteo, con las palmas sobre el sucio cristal. –Es muy grueso para que yo...

-2D ya me canse de tenerte paciencia! Me dirás ahora mismo lo que esta pasando!- Russel le tomo del cuello de la camiseta y lo apoyo fuertemente contra el vidrio.

El lo miro un segundo y después a sus brazos, notando que era bastante fuerte.-Hey Russ ¿crees que podrías romper estos vidrios si lo intentaras?

-Estas loco- le contesto con preocupación.- Te hice una pregunta contéstame y talvez yo te responda a ti.

Con un suspiro empezó.-No estoy loco... yo solo hice lo que me pidió.

-Quien?- Murdoc avanzo unos pasos.

-Ella... Noodle.

-Si Noodle como no.- comento escéptico el satanista.

-Es verdad.- se safo del agarre de Russel.- fue como hace un año, bueno según lo que ella me dijo porque yo no me acuerdo, solo se que la vi afuera, con una isla que flotaba y un molino de franjas rojas y blancas. Ahora aparecerá en cualquier momento para sacarme de aquí.

-Y por eso me obligaste a ir a la sala de control a desactivar las cámaras no? Por tu estúpida idea casi nos agarran! Voy a matarte!- Murdoc empezó a golpear a 2D brutalmente.

-Basta!- el baterista los separo. Ambos hombres jadeaban.

-Por favor Russ, eres el único que puede romper los vidrios... – le rogó el peliazul, con una desesperación que venia del fondo de su ser.

-... es peligroso D

-Por favor! Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tendremos para ser libres!... confía en mi Russ.

El afro-americano dudo, cerro su ojos, y suspiro.- No tenemos nada que perder verdad?- dijo, tomo una pesada silla del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana.

Ante la atónita mirado de los otros dos, con fuerza arrojo la silla, el cristas ese agrito unos segundos, para que después miles de pedazos brillantes salieran despedidos afuera cayendo y cayendo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

De haber estado las cámaras activas, ahora estarían rodeados por los guardias del Inc, pero eso no sucedió, solo el silbido del viento, cálido y refrescante a la vez, les llego. Hacia mucho que recordaban como era cuando la brisa te da en el rostro.

Los tres se asomaron afuera, con el cielo azul y los cálidos rayos del sol, afuera no era tan horrible como todos habían pensado. Era lo mas hermoso que hubieran visto alguna vez.

De pronto algo grande se asomo por las blancas nubes. Era una... isla era la palabra con la que podía definirse. Un gran pedazo de tierra, con verde césped, repleto de flores y mariposas revoloteando. Y un gran molino se alzaba orgulloso, con franjas rojas y blancas, las aspas de madera girando mansamente impulsando a la isla a moverse. Rodeada de muchos árboles de varios colores y alturas. Al final había un aparato del que colgaba un ancla de metal.

En la parte delantera había un especie de extensión con una pequeña cerca de cuerdas que aparentemente no servia de nada. Y el la cornisa se sentaba una niña japonesa de cabello negro, una blusa de rayas y pantalones cortos. Le sonreía y les saludo.

-Noodle...- susurro 2D con una sonrisa.

Puso un pie sobre el marco del la ventana y parecía dispuesto a saltar. Russel lo detuvo.- Hombre que vas a hacer?!

-Voy a saltar. No pienso quedarme estancado en este lugar para siempre.

El echo de que pudieran ser libres los abrumaba, y les daba algo de miedo, que es lo que harían? Y si algo salía mal?

-Yo no puedo.- dijo Murdoc, hacia tanto tiempo que estaba encerrado que ahora ya no sabia si podría.

-Ya no queda tiempo, solo podrá dar una vuelta mas antes de que vengan. Además vamos a estar todos juntos, porque somos amigos, no hay nada que temer.-exclamo con optimismo 2D

Los guardias entraron con paso rápido y mecánico a la sala, cargando sus armas.

No encontraron nada.

Dos se aproximaron a la ventana rota.

–Debieron de suicidarse.- dijo el jefe.- Traigan a alguien para que repare esto.- termino de hablar, y salió. Borraría los nombre de los tres, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Y la rutina del Feel Good Inc seguiría sin interrupciones para siempre.

ººººº

-Bien... y aquí estamos.- comento una voz, mirando al firmamento azul.

-Y que demonios vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto una voz rasposa.

-Simplemente vivir.- le contesto una voz femenina e infantil.

El otro rió feliz.

Todos sentados en la isla se sentían bien.

Alguien canturreo.

_Winmill Winmill for the land_

_Learn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sticking falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let´s turn forever you and me_

_Winmill Winmill for the land_

_Is every body in..._

FIN 


End file.
